The Sleeping Beast
by Merinus
Summary: Maleficent becomes savvier, and decides to put another spell on Aurora.


**The Sleeping Beast**

**Chapter 1**

It was the day of Aurora's christening. After the evil fairy Maleficent had put her horrible curse on Aurora, she vanished in green mist created of her magic, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.

At the same time, in an old castle far away, there were a few demons revelling in the throne room of said castle, all of them dressed better than the ugly looks and wild behaviours would have suggested. These were the employed guards of Maleficent. A few seconds later, in the centre of this room, green smoke and then green flames appeared and at the same time a loud laughter. Then was seen Maleficent, she was laughing at her fullest, and her pet raven Diablo, then flying around in the room and croaking – both of them scared the demons in the room, some of them jumped up in the air or down on the floor, some of them ran away and some of them stood still – all of the demons reacted in horror. This was Maleficent teleporting back to her home domain, and all the creatures nearby (demons, as well as rodents and bugs crawling nearby) had been startled when she returned to her castle – not by the way she did (they had experienced this before), but by the fact that that this was Maleficent. Yes these were demons and creepy-crawlies, rotten and evil creatures down to their bones, but even they had a hard time standing her.

For she was Maleficent, one of the most evil fairies in existence. The term "one of the most evil" is only used because there are a few theories that other, more evil fairies have existed. It was rumoured that she had killed more people than any army. What she had done just now, however, was barely something worth of mention in the annals of history, compared to other things she had done. (If not for what would happen in the following years, of course – what she had done would have greater ramifications than anyone thought at first.) What had happened was simply this: Princess Aurora had been born, a christening was held for her and the greatest fairies of the land and the time had been invited to the christening, to bestow gifts upon the baby girl – everyone but Maleficent. Did they not consider her great enough? Well, the king and queen got to pay for their ignorance – she teleported into the throne room of the castle where everyone else was – the parents of the child (King Stefan and Queen Leah), the three fairies that were invited, all the other people invited, and Princess Aurora in her cradle – and bestowed her gift to the child: a curse, that when Aurora was 16 years old she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die.

Once back in her castle, she felt happy with what's happened so far and what she had done. That feeling would not last particularly long.

Shortly after she returned to her castle, she decided to see what happened at the christening after she disappeared.

For you see, Maleficent was highly skilled in magic. In her hand she held a staff of great magic power, and on the edge of that staff was a small green globe. She had used this staff to curse Aurora, and now she was going to use it to see visions through space and time.

What she saw was this – Merryweather, one of the fairies invited, used her magic to soften Maleficent's curse, so that Aurora would not die by pricking her finger, only fall into a deep sleep. A sleep that could be broken by a kiss from Aurora's one true love.

When she saw that Merryweather had softened her curse, she became mad. She was furious - no, enraged - about the fact that her plans had been broken by a lesser fairy. She tried to let off her steam on the goons and the minions. Without warning, she took her staff, aimed it at the creatures still in the room and shot bolts of lightning at them. The ones hit ran away, shouting like stung pigs, the ones not hit ran away anyway of fear. A few minutes later, she had calmed down, and the room was empty save her and her raven. Then she sat down on the throne and started thinking. Was it that bad that this has happened? Perhaps not. If she could play her cards well, then this whole affair would turn out fine, after all…

And so, she was pondering. (No one was to disturb her.) A few more minutes she had thought some more, and a grim smile appeared on her lips. She knew what to do… Yes…

She stood up, walked out of the room, the raven followed her. She walked through the corridors, down to the older parts of the castle, where there were much dust and cobweb and cracks in the walls. These parts of the castle were more uncomely than the other parts of the castle. All parts of the castle were decorated with demonic designs and faces carved in the rocks, and these decorations became uglier too as she further deep into the castle. She then came to a halt when she came before a sturdy oak door and opened it…


End file.
